Szept
by Kariyu
Summary: Zagryzasz wargę naprawdę mocno – podejść czy nie podejść? To w rzeczy samej sprawa życia i śmierci, bo jeden błędny krok oznacza srogie konsekwencje.


Nie pierwsza _próba pisarska_, nie pierwszy fanfik, ale za to pierwszy wystawiony na opinię szerszą niż ja. XD Wspomnę, że leciutko - naprawdę, samo miejsce akcji i główny bohater, nic poza tym - inspirowany dzisiejszą aktualką Meerevel (a może lepiej powiedzieć, że pomysł przyszedł podczas czytania?). Pesymistyczny, bo nadmiar czekolady na Mikołajki. Ja tak mam.

Uwagi: druga postać to niespodzianka, chociaż pewnie nie dla wszystkich. Mogłam trochę pojechać po kanonie, ale nic to (yhym, a Renji sam z siebie jest taką ciotką). _Raz kozie śmierć._

Ostrzeżenia: czas teraźniejszy i narracja w drugiej osobie. Tak, mnie samą też to zdziwiło.

* * *

_Kiedy marzenia się spełniają, odnajdujemy prawdę.  
_

* * *

Od zawsze wiedziałeś, że jesteś tylko zamiennikiem, więc czemu dopiero teraz ta świadomość tak boli? Kiedy po wspólnej nocy leżycie na jednym futonie, tyłem do siebie, masz naprawdę dużo czasu na przemyślenia.

Oglądasz się za siebie – widzisz tylko czerń włosów swojej pierwszej i jedynej miłości, która w końcu jest z tobą. Co w tym złego, zastanawiasz się każdego razu. Z całego serca chciałbyś znać odpowiedź na to pytanie, jednak nie masz kogo zapytać. Zawarliście przecież umowę; nikt ma nie wiedzieć o waszym _związku_, jeśli tak można nazwać tę relację, ale mimo to od dłuższego czasu męczy cię wypowiadane w _tych_ sekundach przez _te_ usta imię tak różne od twojego. To zawsze boli, chociaż starasz się tego nie pokazywać, bo w końcu sam się na to zgodziłeś. Od początku wiedziałeś, że nie będziesz tym jedynym.

Przegarniasz swoje włosy, by nie wyglądały na śnieżnobiałej pościeli jak plama krwi, której przelałeś już tak wiele. Mdli cię na myśl, że nawet w takich chwilach uciążliwe wspomnienia wracają z tą samą mocą co zawsze, a może nawet i większą. Nie masz pojęcia, czemu te momenty, niemal wyryte pod twoimi powiekami, dają ujście przychodzącym z nimi rozgoryczeniu i żalowi akurat tu; w miejscu, gdzie nie liczy się nic – przeszłość, teraźniejszość, przyszłość, a tym bardziej coś tak niepotrzebnego jak _uczucia_. Gdzie chodzi tylko o najczystszą formę rozkoszy.

Masz wrażenie, że w pewien sposób kalasz pamięć o zdarzeniach z tego pokoju, dlatego puszczasz kołdrę, którą nie wiadomo kiedy złapałeś w mocny uścisk, i przecierasz oczy, aż widzisz kolorowe plamy, gdy zaraz potem kilkakrotnie szybko mrugasz. Dziwne, myślisz, czemu plamy nie znikają? Przez nie obraz się trochę zamazuje, więc nim zdążysz pojąć, co tak naprawdę jest tego powodem, dwie ledwie widoczne w blasku palącej się świeczki łzy spływają po ci twarzy, kończąc swój krótki żywot na poduszce przyniesionej przez ciebie z twojej kwatery. Normalnie nie pozwoliłbyś im na taką samowolkę, jednak nie spodziewałeś się tego. Ty, porucznik Szóstego Oddziału, ten nieustraszony wzorzec dla reszty nędznych shinigami, ten, co opanował bankai i stoczył wiele niebezpiecznych bitw, nie spodziewałeś się łez i dlatego z nimi przegrałeś – jakież to żałosne, stwierdzasz w myślach. Zupełnie jak nie ty.

Zastanawiasz się, co ci wolno w stosunku do leżącej przy tobie osoby. Dotknąć? Pocałować? Przytulić? Szczerze, to chciałbyś móc robić to wszystko, jednak strach paraliżuje cię zawsze wtedy, gdy swoje pragnienia chcesz ziścić. Żałosne, znów powtarzasz sobie, żałosne, żałosne, żałosne. Wiesz, że teraz już nie zaśniesz, a możliwe, że nawet jeszcze bardziej się zirytujesz swoim zachowaniem – przecież jesteś mężczyzną, cholera, nie żadną kobietką – toteż delikatnie uchylasz materiał, by wysunąć spod niego nagie ciało, tym samym odsłaniając sobie widok na równie roznegliżowany tył osobnika obok. Nawet plecy ma doskonałe, osądzasz z delikatnym uśmiechem.

Kiedy zawiązujesz już swoje kimono, słyszysz charakterystyczny szmer pościeli; z lekką obawą odwracasz się w stronę futonu i dostrzegasz wiercące się ciało. Zagryzasz wargę naprawdę mocno – podejść czy nie podejść? To w rzeczy samej sprawa życia i śmierci, bo jeden błędny krok oznacza srogie konsekwencje. Jako taką ciszę przełamuje ciche westchnienie, a twoje wątpliwości zostają rozwiane.

Delikatnie kładziesz się tuż przy tych, jak wcześniej zauważyłeś, idealnych plecach i przerzucasz drżące ramię przez talię lekko skulonej postaci. Ponownie zastanawiasz się parę sekund, ale _raz kozie śmierć_, więc składasz przelotny pocałunek, właściwie tylko muśnięcie, na karku, który przed chwilą uwolniłeś spod trochę skołtunionych włosów. Dostajesz za to nagrodę, jakiej nie spodziewałbyś się nawet za kolejne czterdzieści lat służby w Seireitei – nieco szorstka od dzierżenia miecza dłoń obejmuje twoją własną, a westchnienie ponawia się. Zaskoczony przez chwilę kompletnie nie reagujesz; zaraz jednak mocniej przylegasz do jedynego źródła ciepła w pomieszczeniu – naprawdę, powinni w końcu zainwestować w ogrzewanie – i raz za razem myślisz sobie jaki jesteś szczęśliwy. Tak bardzo, że to zbyt wiele do wytrzymania.

– Hisana – słyszysz szept cichy jak trzepot skrzydeł piekielnego motyla.

To naprawdę zbyt wiele, panie kapitanie.

* * *

**Czy każdy się tak stresuje przed pierwszą publikacją na forum? XD**


End file.
